fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyn Zolga
---- Lyn Zolga (リン ゾルガ, Rin Zoruga) sometimes known by her alias Queen Of Swords (剣の女王, Ken'nojoō) is a master of the art of swordsmanship. She is a member of the Arulas and Zolga lines. The Zolga family is cursed by the Oblivion Blade. Though she is usually seen as rough and abrasive, Lyn has a kind, unwavering will. She is known affectionatly to a select few as The Drunken Swordsman (酔った剣士, Yotta Kenshi). Although young in age Lyn has mastered the blade and Rune Magic. As the sole apprentice to its creator Rowan Whitethorn she has astonishing knowledge of this magic. The swordsman prefers using her blades, as frequently stated by one of her catchphrases. Appearance Lyn is a young woman with long dark green hair held in a ponytail by a red ribbon. Her face is fairly childlike and round with a pale complexion. She has slanted blue-green eyes that always seem to be shining. Lyn's body is toned and muscular and she has a regular training schedule. She is of average height and has a slim waist, winning her attention from men, although she does not seek the attention. Lyn has a tattoo on her right collarbone, the symbol of the Oblivion Rune which seals the Oblivion Blade inside of her. She also has a scar above her left eyebrow that Kishan Rai gave to her after their escape from slavery. Her Sky Shepherds guild mark is on her right shoulder blade in black. She is usually seen wearing an unbuttoned black cloak that separates into four parts at her waist, with two sheaths sewn into it. The cloak also has a white fur lined hood. Underneath is a cerulean blue dress with that covers her whole chest and collarbone, it is decorated with red and golden piping. The dress stops at the waist with slits to allow her whole legs to move. Around her waist is a red sash that has been tied around her waist several times. Her boots are a dark brown with red ties securing them to her legs and a white fur trim. Personality Reckless, brave and driven are only a few words that can describe the mindset of Lyn Zolga. She is rash, and rushes into situations without thinking. Her main strategy is called Hack-n’-Slash. The green-haired woman’s recklessness also coincides with her bravery; because of her lack of planning, she has a considerable amount of courage. Due to her childhood encounters with slavers, she has a hatred for them and is dedicated to her cause of ending slavery. Lyn is fiercely protective of her comrades, and will go to great lengths to insure their safety. She has been known to sacrifice her own body to protect to protect that of her comrades. She has a strange tendency to sleep naked and refuses to fix that habit. She claims that it is more comfortable and that she's too hot when wearing clothes. The swordswoman is also a heavy drinker, with a tolerance to alcohol that can rival Cana Alberona. Lyn also sleep talks and is known to reveal personal secrets accidentally. This woman has many social flaws, due to the physical and emotional abuse she endured as a slave. She is extremely self-conscious of herself and often makes jokes, making fun of her appearance. She also is not very good at making friends and easily offends people with her cynical, sarcastic sense of humor. Lyn is a natural leader despite, her social flaws. She leads the Sky Shepherds in a fair manner and is fairly easy to please. She cares deeply for all of her comrades although her approach may differ to theirs. Money usually does not interest her, although she does enjoy luxuries occasionally. Relationships History Lyn's childhood is kept a secret. All that is known is that she was relatively rich, and had a good family life until her mother died. The gene was passed to her through her mother's side (Zolga), and gave her the Oblivion Rune. Her past after the age of 15 is scattered. She became the protoge of Rowan Whitethorn a master swordsman and rune mage. After she learnt rune magic she left at the age of 20. She began to rob the royal family and evaded arrest until one year later when she was caught, put on trial and sent to the brutal slave-labor camp of Törröt. When Lyn was 21 she was captured and put into Bosco's slave trade. She ended up working in a Lacrima Mine alongside the Rai brothers. She spent time in the mines until she was 22, when she tried to break out with the Rai brothers. Kishan and Lyn escaped but they lost Ren in the process. Later that day Kishan struck her and gave her the scar over her eyebrow. Since then Lyn has been traveling around the Bosconian border, stopping slavers from raiding nearby villages and crossing the Fiore border under the alias of The Queen Of Swords (剣の女王, Ken'nojoō). Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Tōrrōt Arc *When It Comes Crashing Down |-| Roleplays = * Scorpius Finds A Teacher * The Water Dragon's Journey To Bosco Abilities Combat Abilities * Grandmaster Swordsman: '''At a young age Lyn began learning the art of swordplay against her father's wishes. The young child trained in secret with her personal bodyguard Devin Troye, and soon developed a rivalry with the older boy. She soon began to develop her own style so she could beat him in combat. This style '''Dueling Butterfly '''is still used frequently, and is one of the most complex combat tactics she has, due to the fact it is unique to her. Later in life she learnt a more formal style of swordplay from Rowan Whitethorn and then transformed it into '''Tres Blades. Although she still uses more well known sword styles like Kenjitsu she prefers to use the styles she has invented, due to the fact that they have been tailored perfectly to her body and personality. **'Dueling Butterfly Style '(決闘蝶のスタイル,'' Kettō Chō no Sutairu'') is a sword style revolving around duel wielding scimitars. One sword is held normally with the sharp edge facing forward while the other is held with the sharp edge facing backwards. This style involves swirling, circular movements and striking an opponents weak points. This sword style is unique to Lyn and is incredibly complex despite being created by a child. **'Tres Blades' (トレスの剣, Toresu no Ken or Spanish for Three Blades) is a sword style centering around the usage of one to three swords. One of three is always in the user's dominant hand but they can choose to duel wield or telepathically control the other two blades. This sword style was created by Lyn and is unique to her and is intertwined with her Telekinesis. ** Traditional Swordplay is not used frequently by Lyn unless she is wielding the Oblivion Blade. She has been unable to successfully use the Tres Blades style when the blade is summoned. She is more comfortable with duel wielding, but if the Oblivion Blade is summoned she cannot duel wield. * Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: 'Although Lyn's specialty is swordplay Rowan Whitethorn forced her to learn hand-to-hand combat so she could protect herself in the rare cases she did not have access to a weapon. Her style revolves heavily around classic ''Muai Thai. Heavy, quick blows utilizing her bony knees and elbows. Due to her size she is often underestimated in a psychical fight but she can knock an opponent out easily with a well placed knee to the temple. * '''Grandmaster One-to-Many Combatant: One-to-Many Combat is a way of fighting developed to fight more than one opponent at once. It requires significant training to master due to the nature of it. User's must practice using their over senses besides sight to sense an opponent's movement and position relative to where the user is. Lyn has practiced for an estimated total sum of four weeks. She is incredibly skilled and can easily defeat enemies twice her size or multiple assailants. It requires extensive knowledge of spatial awareness. Psychical Abilities *'Quick Reflexes:'Lyn has quick reflexes, which is somewhat linked to her Spatial Awareness. She is able to avoid enemy attacks with grace, and also block strikes in almost an instant. This talent is particularly useful when engaging in One-to-Many Combat. *'Enhanced Speed:' Due to her slim structure and quick reflexes, Lyn is quite quick. She is capable of running at 50mph for long periods of time. She was able to accomplish this speed after years of training with Rowan Whitethorn. It is very useful in combat when combined with her quick reflexes and spatial awareness. *'Climbing Expert:' Linked to her muscle mass and her acrobatic abilities Lyn is a skilled climber. She can jump incredibly high and also has a firm grip upon any surface, which she required from gripping swords since she was a young girl. This allows her to be quite stealthy and avoid enemies by climbing up, down or over various obstacles. *'Acrobatic Skills:' From a young age Lyn was training in gymnastics due to her father's request. Apparently he wanted her to become a dancer, although Lyn was more interested in swordplay. She became skilled at acrobatics and arial movements. Linked to her muscle mass, she can jump incredibly high without the use of magic. The highest she has jumped in recent years has been 10.4 feet. *'Spatial Awareness:' Lyn is very balanced due to training in acrobatics and practicing One-to-Many Combat. This allows her to use her senses to tell not only where she is in space, but where other living creatures and objects are. She commonly refers to it as her Sixth Sense. *'Muscle Mass:' Even though Lyn is quite small, only weighing in at 154 lbs, she is incredibly strong. This is attributed to her muscle mass. She has mostly pink muscle in her body which can be linked to the harsh training she endured underneath the tutelage of Rowan Whitethorn who has a similar muscle mass. When her strength is combined with her quick reflexes and speed she makes a deadly opponent. Mental Abilities *'Subterfuge:' The art of subterfuge is a dangerous skill to acquire and it seems that Lyn is quite skilled at it. She is able to lie quickly and efficiently, mixing in true pieces of information to confuse and convince her target of her trustworthiness. Although she tries to avoid lying to her comrades, she sometimes lies automatically as a self-defense mechanism. *'Keep Observer:' Although Lyn prefers action over planning she is very smart, and is able to observe enemy attack patterns. This combined with her psychical abilities and magic, make for a tough opponent to beat. Magic Magical Abilities * Immense Magical Energy: Although Lyn is cursed with the gradual lose of magical energy she has a large quantity off it rivaling that of a Wizard Saint. Every time she summons the Oblivion Blade she looses a fraction of her magical energy, although when using other magics it will recharge over time. She has used up roughly a third of her magic since she was born. Lyn prefers to rely on swordplay instead of her magic, because she is never sure when it will fail her. Rune Magic Rune Magic (経典の魔法 Kyōten no Mahō) is a Caster-Type, Letter Magic and allowing the user to draw and manipulate runes by channeling magical energy into their fingertips. It can be seen as similar to Solid Script. The user is able to draw their magical energy into their fingertips allowing them to trace designs in midair as well as on solid surfaces. Runes can also be tattooed upon ones body to avoid having to etch a symbol. Unlike Solid Script, there are many subcategories of runes such as Elemental Runes, Enchanting Runes Sealing Runes ,Body Enhancement Runes and Lost Runes. There are some runes that fit into no category because of the unique effect they have on a person or material. Lyn mostly relies on enchanting her blades with Elemental Runes'' and '''Enchantment Runes. She is unable to use Sealing Runes or Lost Runes with the exception of the Oblivion Rune and the Heal Rune. She is the quickest rune etcher, even faster than the magic's creator Rowan Whitethorn. Lyn has been noted to etch runes upon objects to give them to people as gifts. Elemental Runes *'Water Rune (水のルーン, ''Mizu no Rūn):' The '''Water Rune' is very versatile and can be used for a multitude of things. It is usually etched with one finger. It is faster than two fingered etching and more efficient for etching elemental runes. ** This Rune can be used to create pools of water on the ground, allowing an ally of the caster to use water, or to cause enemies to slip. ** When etched in the air it can create a high pressure stream of water rushing at enemies. The water pressure can reach a max of 200psi while the speed of the water can be anywhere from 0-100mph. ** If it is combined with the Wind Rune it is capable of creating up to an category 3 hurricane. ** When etched onto a blade the Water Rune can turn the blade itself into water while still retaining its solid form. ** If etched in the form of a tattoo upon ones skin it can give them the ability to generate and manipulate water. *'Earth Rune (地球ルーン, ''Chikyū no Rūn):' The '''Earth Rune' is very versatile and can be used for a multitude of things. It is usually etched with one finger. It is faster than two fingered etching and more efficient for etching elemental runes. ** This Rune can be used to create rocks and earth to hinder an opponents path. When used in harmony with the Water Rune it can create mud pits to stop opponents or even trap them in the mud. ** It can be etched in the air to create a wall of rock separating the creator from an opponent. ** When combined with the Explosion Rune it can be used to generate small earthquakes ranging from 5.5 to 6.0 on the Richter scale. ** If etched in the form of a tattoo upon ones skin it can give them the ability to generate and manipulate earth. *'Fire Rune (火のルーン, ''Hi no Rūn) :' The '''Fire Rune' is very versatile and can be used for a multitude of things. It is usually etched with one finger. It is faster than two fingered etching and more efficient for etching elemental runes. ** This Rune can be used to create forest fires by setting fire to objects. The Fire Rune is very destructive and is hard to control. ** When etched in the air the fire rune can be used as a high pressure projectile. The flames shoot out at high speeds reaching up to 100mph and reaching temperatures up to 500F. ** If etched upon a blade it can either set the blade alight or turn the blade into solid flames. ** When combined with the Sand Rune it can create a whirlwind of glass shards that can be sent at an opponent. *'Wind Rune (風のルーン, ''Kaze no Rūn):' The '''Wind Rune' is very versatile and can be used for a multitude of things. It is usually etched with one finger. It is faster than two fingered etching and more efficient for etching elemental runes. ** When etched on a surface it is capable of sucking wind out of an area or filling an area with air. For example: If used underwater it can create air bubbles allowing the person to breath. ** When etched in the air it can create high pressurized streams of air up to 300psi. It can knock people backwards up to 20 feet. ** When combined with the Sand Rune it can be used to create a sandstorm. These sandstorms are deadly, they not only blinds the opponent, it is also able to lift them into the air. **If combined with the Water Rune it is capable of creating up to category three hurricanes. ** When etched on a blade this rune is capable of either turning the blade into a solid form of air that is nearly invisible to the naked eye or allowing the user of the blade to send waves of air at an opponent. ** Sometimes this rune is etched on a person's feet to give them the ability to jump high by sending pressurized streams of air into the ground lifting them into the air. *'Ice Rune (氷のルーン, ''Kōri no Rūn):' The '''Ice Rune' is very versatile and can be used for a multitude of things. It is usually etched with one finger. It is faster than two fingered etching and more efficient for etching elemental runes. ** When etched upon the ground it can turn the area surrounding to ice similar to the Ice-Make: Floor spell. ** When etched in the air the Ice Rune is able to shoot ice shards out of it. These shards are capable of piercing a humans skin. ** When etched upon a blade it turns the blade into ice, capable of freezing anything it touches. **If combined with the Wind Rune it can be used to create a blizzard that can incapacitate enemies. ** If tattooed upon ones body the user gains the ability to generate and manipulate ice. *'Sand Rune (砂のルーン, ''Suna no Rūn):' The '''Sand Rune' is very versatile and can be used for a multitude of things. It is usually etched with one finger. It is faster than two fingered etching and more efficient for etching elemental runes. ** When etched on the ground it turns all the ground surrounding into a pit of sand, dragging anything inside it's radius towards the center in a sinkhole. ** When etched in the air it generates a giant sandstorm capable of blinding opponents. ** When combined with the Fire Rune it can create a whirlwind of glass shards that can be sent at an opponent. ** When tattooed upon ones body the user is able to create and manipulate sand. *'Lighting Rune (雷ルーン, ''Kaminari no Rūn): The '''Lightning Rune is very versatile and can be used for a multitude of things. It is usually etched with one finger. It is faster than two fingered etching and more efficient for etching elemental runes. ** When etched upon a surface the Lightning Rune is capable of shocking anything in a five meter radius. ** When etched in the air it produces a massive bolt of lightning that can track an opponents movement. ** If etched upon a blade it either turns the blade into solid lightning or is able to send lightning through it. ** When combined with the Darkness Rune it is capable of creating bolts of lightning that are capable of poisoning opponents that are hit with the blade. ** If tattooed on ones body it gives them the ability to control and manipulate lightning. *'Poison Rune (毒のルーン, ''Doku no Rūn):' The '''Poison Rune' is very versatile and can be used for a multitude of things. It is usually etched with one finger. It is faster than two fingered etching and more efficient for etching elemental runes. ** If etched upon a surface it makes the living things around it rot and decay. ** When etched in the air the Poison Rune shoots out a sticky liquid like substance that will poison anything it touches. It is also used as a trap because the liquid sticks to everything it touches. ** If etched upon a blade the user gains the ability to poison any living thing it touches. This poison can only be counteracted by powerful Healing Magic or the Heal Rune. ** When this rune is combined with the Steam Rune it creates a poisonous gas that can knock opponents out or even kill them. ** It is not a wise idea to tattoo the Poison Rune upon yourself. It will slowly poison a human's body killing them slowly. It is useful when assassinating others, or giving people a slow painful death. *'Steam Rune (蒸気ルーン, ''Jōki no Rūn):' The '''Steam Rune' is very versatile and can be used for a multitude of things. It is usually etched with one finger. It is faster than two fingered etching and more efficient for etching elemental runes. ** If etched on a surface it admits a thick steam blocking an opponents vision. ** When etched in the air the Steam Rune is capable of creating an hot or cold steam capable of giving an enemy burns or hypothermia, basically a more advanced version of being etched upon a surface. ** When this rune is combined with the Poison Rune it creates a poisonous gas that can knock opponents out or even kill them. *'Darkness Rune (闇のルーン, ''Yami no Rūn):' The '''Darkness Rune' is very versatile and can be used for a multitude of things. It is usually etched with one finger. It is faster than two fingered etching and more efficient for etching elemental runes. * If etched upon the ground it will create a solid blob of darkness that will absorb anything living thing that touches it. * When etched in the air it sends a roar style burst of darkness at whatever it is facing. * If etched upon a blade, the blade will either turn into solid darkness or become infected with demonic energy, capable of harming creatures that rely on the light such as Angels and Celestial Spirits. * When combined with the Lightning Rune it is capable of creating bolts of lightning that can poison opponents that are hit with the bolt. * If tattooed upon ones body, they gain the ability to control and summon darkness. *'Explosion Rune (爆発のルーン, ''Bakuhatsu no Rūn):' The '''Explosion Rune' is very versatile and can be used for a multitude of things. It is usually etched with one finger. It is faster than two fingered etching and more efficient for etching elemental runes. ** If etched upon the ground it can be used as a land-mine. Any living thing besides to creator would explode if they put pressure upon the rune. ** When etched in the air it is in the form of a time bomb. The user can will it to go off at any moment. ** If etched upon a blade, the sword till create a small explosion on contact. ** When combined with the Earth Rune it can be used to generate small earthquakes ranging from 5.5 to 6.0 on the Richter scale. *'Light Rune (光のルーン, ''Hikari no Rūn):' The '''Light Rune' is very versatile and can be used for a multitude of things. It is usually etched with one finger. It is faster than two fingered etching and more efficient for etching elemental runes. * When etched upon a ground, any subject that puts pressure upon the rune becomes temporarily blind. The time depends on how much pressure they put upon the rune. * When etched in the air it becomes a roar like spell; It triggers a massive beam of pure light that is sent at the opponent. Enchantment Runes *'Halal Rune (ハラールのルーン, ''Harāruno no Rūn):' The '''Halal Rune' is an Enchantment Rune usually placed upon weapons with blades. This rune's ability is that it makes cuts unclottable. The blood that rushes towards the rune is unable to clot, making it so the cut never closes. This rune is able to be counteracted by Healing Magic or the Heal Rune. *'Rend Rune (レンドのルーン, ''Rendo no Rūn):' The '''Rend Rune is a rune used to incinerate demons and nullify demonic magic. This rune is seen as a sign of holy protection and is tattooed upon people's bodies just for good luck. The rune reacts to an amino acid inside all demons and demonic magic, which causes those acids to burn, essentially burning a demon's body or a spell. Lost Runes *'Oblivion Rune (忘却のルーン, ''Bōkyaku no Rūn):' The '''Oblivion Rune' is very powerful and is never etched anymore due to it's catastrophic force. Whatever it touches disappears. It was created by Rowan Whitethorn to fight demonic forces, but it backfired upon him when it inked his skin and started to take his magic away. Rowan was able to pass off the rune onto another family cursing them for eternity. One child was born with the mark and has to pass it to another worthy person before their magic is gone or else it will kill them. The rune was inscribed on the Oblivion Blade which is stored inside the mark. Every time someone uses to blade it drains a fraction of their magical power. *'Heal Rune (健康のルーン, ''Kenkō no Rūn):' The '''Heal Rune' is used to heal minor injuries. It can also counteract the effect of the Halal Rune and Poison Rune. It can only heal small cuts and bruises and does not work on life threatening wounds. It cannot mend broken bones due to the fact that the bones tend to fuse incorrectly. Telekinesis Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu) is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eterano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eterano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. Basic level use of this Magic is categorized as Macro-telekinesis and more advanced levels of this Magic can be categorized as Micro-telekinesis. The most skilled users of this magic have been thought to possess other magics, due to the nature of Telekinesis. Lyn uses her Telekinesis to control her blades. She is incredibly skilled at Telekinesis even though it is not her main magic. She is capable of using Macro-Telekinesis and Micro-Telekinesis with ease although she prefers Macro-Telekinesis. Sword Magic Lyn is very adept at sword magic and has several spells and techniques that she has taught herself that require little to no magic power unless specified. She has modified her swordplay this way due to the Oblivion Rune's curse. Some of these styles include Dueling Butterfly, Tres Blades, and traditional swordplay. *'Dueling Butterfly Style '(決闘蝶のスタイル,'' Kettō Chō no Sutairu'') is a sword style revolving around duel wielding scimitars. One sword is held normally with the sharp edge facing forward while the other is held with the sharp edge facing backwards. This style involves swirling, circular movements and striking an opponents weak points. This sword style is unique to Lyn and is incredibly complex despite being created by a child. **'Butterfly's Dance' (蝶のダンス, Chō no Dansu): Butterfly's Dance is a swirling circular motion where Lyn spins in a circle, extending her blades out to cut anything surrounding her. Sometimes the air following the strikes are also capable of cutting through wood, flesh and thin metals. **'Wings of Despair' (絶望の翼, Zetsubō no Tsubasa): Wings of Despair is a spell unleashing a cross made of wind at the opponent then swinging both swords (one on each side of the body) into the opponent. It creates an illusion of a wing beat, then a strike. **'Vanishing Strike' (消失ストライキ,Shōshitsu Sutoraiki): This is a special technique where Lyn uses her speed and reflexes to make it so she seems to disappear. She reappears behind an opponent thrusting both swords into their body. *'Tres Blades Style' (トレスの剣, Toresu no Ken or Spanish for Three Blades): s a sword style centering around the usage of one to three swords. One of three is always in the user's dominant hand but they can choose to duel wield or telepathically control the other two blades. This sword style was created by Lyn and is unique to her and is intertwined with her Telekinesis. **'Knee Slash' (膝スラッシュ, Hiza Surasshu): This is a fairly dirty attack, where Lyn telepathically controls a blade and forces it into the back of their knees. This cuts their tendon as well as knocks them to the ground. **'Three-Sword Strike' (三ソードストライク, San Sōdosutoraiku): This is usually cast while duel wielding. The other sword hovers telepathically above her head and is used more as a form of distraction and intimidation. Requip: The Swordsman Lyn is a practicer of a special brand of requips revolving around swords and flexible clothing. The users of this magic are unable of requipping into armor, but they're able to requipping into textiles. Equipment Weapons Butterfly's Blades (蝶の翼, Chō no Tsubasa; translates to Butterfly's Wings): The Butterfly's Blades are twin scimitars used in the Dueling Butterfly Style (決闘蝶のスタイル,'' Kettō Chō no Sutairu''). They are 3 feet in length and are made of solid steel. The blade is fairly straight but widens at the edge to a straight line, the blade is only sharp on the curved side, while the flatter side is used for blocking and parrying. The hilt is bound with soft leather, which covers the Wind Rune. Lyn can trigger these runes at any time. The Wind Rune is primarily used to send slashes of air at opponents, giving her time to prepare for another attack. Sword of Heaven (天国の剣,'' Tengoku no Ken''): The Sword of Heaven is a four foot longsword with a crystal blade. Although it may look fragile, the blade is one of the strongest materials on earth. It's hilt is made of solid steel wrapped in black leather. Underneath the leather binding is the Rend Rune. It is capable of killing demonic forces and nullifying demonic magic due to the rune engraved upon it. Lyn primarily uses this blade for Traditional Swordplay or in the Tres Blades style. It is a relatively new blade, so Lyn is less experienced with it than her Butterfly's Blades. Quotes and Trivia Category:Characters Category:Independent Mage Category:Swords Of The Night Sky Category:Sky shepherd Category:Sky Shepherds Category:Female